


The runaway

by WolfKomoki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, sterek, stiles is a runaway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been a runaway since the age of fourteen. When he turns seventeen he gives up and tries to freeze himself to death. He's found by a man named Derek who wasn't going to let that happen.<br/>Derek gives him a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf is owned by MTV.

          He ran away when he was fourteen. He couldn’t help his father with his drinking problem so he decided to give him one less thing to worry about. He was seventeen now, and he still lived on the streets. He stopped using his real name and used the name Stiles. It was cold and he was shivering. The brown jacket he found in the dumpster wasn’t enough to protect him from the cold.

          He wore a short sleeved, red, checkered top, ripped jeans, and ripped shoes. He couldn’t afford to get any new clothes and all the clothes in the dumpster were sparse. He often slept on the bench in the park.

          He had nowhere to go. He couldn’t go to a homeless shelter because he’s a runaway and they’d report him as such.       So he slept on the same bench for three years. He was cold, so cold, and tired.

          He didn’t move from the bench. He was weak, and so tired. He had given up. _If there’s any justice in this world, take me now._ He silently begged.

          It was about three minutes when he spotted him. A teenage boy on a bench covered in snow. He grabbed the kid and draped him over his shoulder: his first priority to get him someplace warm.

          “Fuck kid wake up!” He cursed. The kid was hypothermic. He put his extra jacket around the kid as he drove him to his home. When he got there his first priority was waking him.

          “Come on kid, wake up!” He called, shaking him frantically. Fire, he needs fire! Derek puts some wood in the fireplace and starts the fire.

_It’s so… warm. Am I dying_? Stiles thought as he felt the fire. He still hadn’t opened his eyes.

          Derek frowned. The kid’s skin was still too blue.

          “Sorry kid, you’re not gonna like this.” He muttered as he removed the wet clothes from the kid’s body. He changed him into some warmer clothes and wrapped him in blankets. Stiles finally opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.

          He was in someone’s house with a fire.

          “Hold on I’m getting you help.” Derek told the kid as he began dialing emergency services.

          “No-no no nooo you c-c-c-CA-n’t!” He stuttered.

          “I have to. You’re gonna be alright!” Derek reassured the kid.

          “I w-wow-not go b-back t-to me-my pa-parent.” He stuttered.

          “Yes, hello? I found a boy outside in the park, I think he’s hypothermic!” Derek called into the phone. Eventually Stiles was rushed to the hospital.

Derek could finally take the time to reflect on the boy.

          The kid was a runaway that much was obvious. He must have been on the streets a long time as he wasn’t trusting of strangers. Derek was a stranger to this kid, but he would welcome the kid with loving arms if he wanted a home. Whatever shitty situation the kid was running from, Derek didn’t care.

          He wasn’t going to turn away someone in need. He realized that the kid carries a journal and a pen. Curious to what the kid’s been through he opens up the first page.

          “ _Hi, I’m Stiles. I’m leaving my real polish name behind. Yeah, you guessed it. I’m running away. My mom passed when I was a kid and my dad’s been drinking a lot. I try to pretend that it doesn’t hurt me to see him this way, but it does. I’m only fourteen, I can’t get him the help he needs._ “ Derek felt bad for the kid. That’s tough for any kid, but especially a fourteen year old. He was seventeen now so that means he’s been on the run for three years.

          He continues reading.

          “ _It’s my first day out on the streets. I have some money stashed away for food, but most of the restaurants here are too expensive. So I used it to buy this red checkered shirt instead. That was the last of my money.”_ Derek felt bad for the kid once again. Not only was he a runaway, but he couldn’t even afford to eat. Still, he continued reading.

         “ _It’s been a month now. I found a brown jacket when I was dumpster diving for food. It was nice having a nice jacket for the fall weather, even if it wasn’t much.”_

          The first thing Derek would do if he agreed to stay was buy him some warmer clothes. The kid would have frozen to death if he hadn’t found him. He continues reading.

          “ _Hi journal, it’s me again. I know I haven’t written in six months, but I finally found a place I can stay, at least for now. I’m squatting in an old abandoned library. It’s nice because most of the books were left behind._

_I hate having to steal from the grocery store for my food, but a guy’s gotta eat.”_ Derek felt his eyes tearing up. The kid was starving too?

          “ _Hey journal. Did you miss me? I missed you. I turned fifteen this year. I’m forced to move on so I did. Missing person’s papers with my face on them turned up. So, it was time to move on. I really liked this place though. Damn._ ”

          Derek sighed. This poor kid having to face all this alone. He wished he had found him sooner. He continued reading.

          “ _I finally found some new shoes in the dumpster. They’re ratty and they have holes in them, but they’re better than nothing I suppose. My jeans have all kinds of rips, and holes in them, but they’re all I have.”_

          “Don’t worry kid, you’ll have clothes if you let me take care of you.” Derek muttered as he continued reading.

          “ _Hey journal I’m sixteen. Yeah, big year right? Well, it’s not for me. I’m alone. I’ve always been alone. I’ve moved on again. At least this place has a soup kitchen. She only allows me one meal a day, but it’s better than the shit I’ve been eating.”_

          “You’ll have food as well kid.” Derek sighed, still reading.

          “ _I found an old camera today. I traded it for some money. Finally, I could eat some real food, at least for a couple of days.”_

“Man, this kid’s had it rough.” Derek sighed.

          The latest entry was from today.

          “ _I’ve given up. I can’t keep running anymore. I’m tired, so tired. I can’t do this anymore. If anyone finds this journal, then please give it to my father._ ”

          The kid came home the next day.

          “Stiles?” Derek asked when he stepped inside.

          “Yes?” The kid asked, thinking he was being thrown out.

          “Would you like to stay here?” Derek asked. And that was when the kid hugged the older man in tears.

          “Thank you.”

 


End file.
